


X-Ray and Vav: Saving a birthday party?

by SerenityDimtri



Category: Achievement Hunter, X-Ray and Vav - Fandom, rayvin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityDimtri/pseuds/SerenityDimtri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Vav receive a call for.. coming to save a birthday party? Well, That's unusual. Will they be able to save the day?</p>
<p>( Trade with xxxrayvin.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray and Vav: Saving a birthday party?

**Author's Note:**

> xxxrayvin requested the duo getting a call to come to a birthday party and grumpy Ray with a party hat.

It was a regular Saturday, the two super hero's lounging around. They were both playing video games, as per usual. "Oh, come on, X-Ray! You can't even let me respawn?" He grumbled, huffing softly as the other got yet another kill on his own character.

"You're just pouting because you suck at the game." Ray chuckled, killing the other once more, ending the round after doing so. Ray stretched slightly, about to start another round before a few beeps rang out on the oversized phone nearby. Gavin stood, calmly walking over and answering.

  
"X-Ray and Vav hotline, Vav speaking." There was quick talking and yelling coming from the other end, enough for Vav to pull it away from his ear. "Ma'am, you need to speak clearer. Ma'am?" There was a quick rattle of an address from her and Vav quickly wrote it down before she disconnected.

  
"What's going on Vav?"

  
"I can't tell. All I could make out was some children screaming in the background.. Let's go check it out." And with that, they went to the address the lady gave them. It was a small house, streamers and balloons were strung around the premisis. The two hero's glanced at each other before heading to the door. Vav knocked softly and a young women quickly opened the door, clearly visible she was to the last of her nerves.

  
"Oh, thank God you two finally showed up! The kids have been waiting for their two favorite superheros to be here. Michael will finally calm down." She pulled them inside and brought them to the living room where many young children stood. Their heads snapped to the door when X-Ray and Vav walked in. One kid ran towards them, grinning from ear to ear. He looked to be about seven or so.

  
"You two actually came! You came to my party!" He grinned. "I'm Michael! But my superhero name is Mogar. Come on, come play with us!" X-Ray and Vav got pulled to the rest of the kids, proceeding to be the entertainment. A few hours later, all the kids were outside, X-Ray and Vav sitting at the table inside. Ray was pouting grumpily, party hat on his head. Gavin was slowly eating a bit a cake, looking at the window.

  
"Were. Never. Doing. This. Again." Ray grumbled.

  
"Hey, it wasn't too bad, X-Ray. It would've been worse. I'll make it up to you. I'll make dinner, Yeah?" At the mention of home made food, Ray perked up.

  
"Sure."

  
"Alright, then Let's get home, you silly sausage." Gavin chuckled, standing and grabbing Ray's hand. They walked out, fingers interlocked as they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really sucky aha


End file.
